Sonic The Hedgehog
Sonic The Hedgehog is a Minor Character in the Days Series Personality Sonic has been described as being "like the wind"; a drifter that is always on the move and is noted for being free-spirited and adventurous. He values freedom above all else and lives his life according to his own rules rather than the standards of those around him and without concern for what others think,and enjoys nothing more than traveling the world. Endowed with a strong passion for life, he is never in one place for long and always moves forward to look for his next challenge, making his life a never-ending series of adventures. Because of his need for freedom, Sonic loathes the idea of being constrained, as he gets extremely twitchy and restless when cooked up a small space for too long. Sonic is most of the time easy-going, cool and care-free. However, he is often impatient, hates boredom and has a short temper.Because of his impulsive nature, Sonic can be reckless and quick to act before thinking, throwing himself into trouble without a second thought and regardless of other's warnings. Nevertheless, he is honest and always keeps his promises. Bio Not much is known about Sonic's early life. He was born on June 23 on Christmas Island with his abnormal ability to run at super speed, but his love for adventure eventually called him away from his home. Since then, he has spent his life traveling around the world, driven by his restless spirit, in search for adventure to satisfy his thirst for thrills. At some point, Sonic met Dr. Ivo Robotnik and they became enemies under unknown circumstances. Sonic would subsequently fight Robotnik in an untold number of confrontations as the scientist attempted time and again to conquer the world, with Sonic each time foiling the doctor's plans. Despite their many battles, Sonic did not really account of his adversary. Arc Days Sonic is first mentioned in "That Day..." where it is stated that he is dating Sammy and has kicked Shadow and Silver out of his house. His first appearance is in "Mischief Blasting Shadow?!" where Maria asks him where Shadow is and Sonic states the park. After Shadow tells Maria to get Sonic to spar with him, Maria does so but Shadow becomes "Mischief Blasting Shadow" after Maria gives him a strange green like jewel which is actually an arc. Sonic says this was a waste of his time and leaves, he is then seen in the mall in panic telling Silver that Shadow kid-napped Sammy and raped her. Sonic then goes to Amy's house and begs for her help and in a rather rude way confesses that he never cared for her or loved her in any way, Amy helps regardless only for Maria. Sonic then sees the Knocked out Sammy and asks Ice if she will be okay, and is still seen in a panic over the incident. In "Guilt&Confession" Sammy breaks up with him, later on after being depressed over he is raped by "Mischief Changing Amy". He is also mentioned by Amy numerous times through-out this series. in "Love Pain and Betrayal Part 2" he talks to Ice about how he heard from around the neighborhood that Ice and Amy hooked up, but after hearing they didn't ends up wanting to date her. Amy is still in love with him and wants to do the same. Sonic is then summoned by the Mother Arc due to his love for Amy, he obtains a mischief form and it is implied that he purifies Amy. In "True Feelings" Sonic and Amy start dating Beach Days though he does not appear, he is mentioned by Tails in "Oy Matie!" saying that Sonic came with him to the resort, and Cream states that Amy went after him due to her sonic senses tingling. Magic Days In "Spell Gone Wrong" he is seen talking to Amy's twin Aly, and they have sex. He is later seen talking to Amy saying that they already went on a date, being unbeknownst that he was actually on a date with Aly. Sonic is Mentioned a bunch of times through-out the series such as in "Aly Rose" where Amy and Aly argue over sonic, and in "Realization Part 1" Amy accepts that if Sonic chooses Aly over her she will accept, in "Realization Part 2" Sonic finds out Amy is Aly after they reveal that Sonic was actually on a date and had sex with Aly in the earlier episode, Sonic then has to choose and ends up choosing Aly to be his girlfriend. In "Epilogue" he gets shot by fang. Sol Days In Sol Days: Solar Relapse of Time, He is mentioned throughout the movie. He also confesses to Aly that he is homosexual. Days Shorts Sonic is mentioned in "Valentines Day" as someone who could get chocolate from Amy. He is then later seen at the mall with Maria, Shadow, and Amy on a double date of some sort. in "Valentines Day Girl Version" it is shown that Blaze and Sammy will give him chocolate. in "Album Days-2" he is shown in a photo. Friends * Blaze The Cat * Aly Rose (Girlfriend) * Amy Rose (One-Sided, on Sonic's Side) Family * Jules Hedgehog (Father) * Queen Aleena (Mother) * Manic The Hedgehog (Brother) * Sonia Hedgehog (Sister) * Scourge The Hedgehog (Half Brother)